<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Still- by Singstar234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741102">You're Still-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234'>Singstar234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Countdown [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. As Hiccup spends the afternoon sitting on a park bench he meets a woman who doesn't like to talk much. But she does write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Countdown [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Still-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was to of a nice day to pass up. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Seemed like a good day to go out and study instead of staying indoors. Well that and his mum kind of kicked him out because he wasn't leaving the house that much except for collage. Hiccup didn't really have any friends except for his black three legged husky, Toothless. He thought about bringing Toothless along with him but realised he properly wouldn't get any work done so decided not to.</p><p>As he walked down the street next to the park he noticed a single bench that sat under a tree. Shrugging Hiccup walked over to the bench and sat down. Taking out his papers he began to study. What he failed to notice was a bag that was sitting down next to the bench on the other side. After a few moments of sitting there a woman around his age came jogging over, in sportswear, to the bench and picked up the bag. Hiccup looked up to the see the woman taking a bottle out of her bag and her phone.</p><p>He quickly looked back down at his paper but suddenly felt like he couldn't considerate as the woman sat down next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her staring at her phone like she was reading something, he earbuds stuck in her ears. She was properly listening to music. His leg began to jig as he tried to carry one studying but all he could now think about was this beautiful woman sitting next to him. Gathering up the courage Hiccup turned to the woman with a small friendly smile on his face.</p><p>"Beautiful day today, huh?" Hiccup said but got no reaction. He then mentally slapped himself, she has her music on. Maybe there was something else he could do to get her attention. Looking down he noticed he had his folder next to him. Trying to make it a normal as possible he casually moved his left foot of his leg, accidentally knocking his folder to the floor. The woman saw this and picked it up for him. She handed it back with a small smile. Hiccup nodded as he took the folder back.</p><p>"Thank you." He said. The woman nodded before going back to her phone. So much for that idea.</p><p>After a few moments the woman stood up with her bag and began to walk off. Hiccup sighed. 'Maybe she'll be here tomorrow?'</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>It was the next day and Hiccup was back at the bench with his papers. He surprised his parents, them wondering why he was so eager to go out again, but he just said that he liked going out yesterday and wanted to do it again. Not that they believed him. He wanted to try and get there for the same time as he did yesterday, hoping he would see the bag again.</p><p>And he did. Now all he needed to do was wait to see when the woman would turn up. He could barley concentrate like yesterday. All that was going through his mind was where is this woman? Is she even coming? Will she think its creepy that I'm here again? Oh please don't let her think I'm a creep.</p><p>Then as luck would have it she came jogging over again like she did yesterday in her sport wear. Taking out her bottle and phone she sat back down on the bench again. She gave Hiccup a friendly smile when she crossed eyes with him. Hiccup smiled back, seeing that she was most likely happy to see him again. As she carried on looking at her phone Hiccup casually slid a little bit closer to her. He then leaned forward to her.</p><p>"What you listening to?" Hiccup asked. The woman saw him trying to talk to her and pointed to her hear buds with a shrug before turning back to her phone. 'Okay, not much of a talker I take it.'</p><p>As Hiccup looked back at his papers he remembered he had some post-it notes. Coming up with an idea he wrote on the post-it note and placed it on the bench between them. He left the packet next to it and a spare pen.</p><p>
  <strong>"What are you listening to?"</strong>
</p><p>The woman looked down and smiled. Picking up the pack and pen she began to write down on the paper. She then placed it down next to him, along with the post-it notes and pen.</p><p>
  <em>"A special song."</em>
</p><p>Hiccup smiled before writing his response.</p><p>
  <strong>"May I listen?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"No I'm shy."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What's your name?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Astrid. What's yours?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Henry but everyone calls me Hiccup."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hiccup? How did that stick?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hiccuped a lot as a kid."</strong>
</p><p>The pair carried on writing to each other for the next hours, not speaking a word to each other. As Hiccup looked at the time he realised he needed to head home. Taking another post-it note he wrote to Astrid.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?"</strong>
</p><p><em>"No, I don't have one."</em> Hiccup let out a small laugh as he looked at her on her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>"Really? That's a terrible lie. :)"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haha. Same time tomorrow?"</em>
</p><p><strong>"Sounds good. I'll see you then." </strong>Astrid smiled at him before picking up her bag and walking down the path. Hiccup smiled as she walked away, really looking forward to tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>When he arrived the first thing he noticed was that Astrid's bag wasn't there. Immediately he thought that maybe she wasn't coming and she bailed on him. Though in the back of his head he still had hope she was coming. As he sat on the bench he thought he might as well do a bit of studying to pass the time. As he carried on reading a hand suddenly came into his view along with a light blue post-it note.</p><p>
  <em>"It's good to see you again Hiccup :p!"</em>
</p><p>Hiccup looked up to see Astrid standing in front of him, her sports wear exchanged for nice casual wear. The only thing still the same was her earphones in her ears. She must really love her music.</p><p>Hiccup smiled as she sat down next to him, fairly close.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're late. Nice casual wear. :)"</strong>
</p><p>He placed the note on her paper. Astrid laughed and gave him a small punch in the shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>"Haha funny :p."</em>
</p><p>She replied placing the note on his paper.</p><p>
  <strong>"How's Stormfly?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's good. At home with my parents. How's Toothless?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The same. Mad crazy dog as usual."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds like he and Stormfly would make good friends."</em>
</p><p>The pair carried on the silent conversation, placing the notes on each other's papers. Hiccup decided to place one on Astrid's arm, which she returned by placing it on his face.</p><p>Soon Astrid wrote down something on her note and placed it on Hiccup's paper. He was surprised by what she wrote.</p><p><em>"Would you like to hear my special song?"</em> As he read it a small smile formed on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'd like that."</strong>
</p><p>Astrid pulled the ear buds out of her ears and passed them to Hiccup. As Hiccup placed the ear buds in his hears he waited for the music to start playing but there was just silence. He took them out with confusion. "That's weird, I don't hear anything."</p><p>As he looked back at her he saw her right hand move. She signed. Hiccup looked down at his post-it notes and wrote down. He then passed it to her.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're still beautiful."</strong>
</p><p>Astrid smiled at him and leaned in, wrapping her arms round him. Hiccup returned the hug. An idea then popped into his head. As he pulled away he quickly wrote something down.</p><p>
  <strong>"I want to show you something."</strong>
</p><p>Astrid looked at him with confusion. Taking a deep breath Hiccup leaned down and pulled up his left trouser leg, revealing no skin but a metal pole. Astrid looked at it with slight shock. She placed a hand on his shoulder before quickly writing something down.</p><p>
  <em>"You're still handsome."</em>
</p><p>Hiccup laughed a little and smiled at Astrid, who returned it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>